Grim The XenoKing
by toughplant09
Summary: Grim had a simple life ahead of him. Grow up and protect the hive but now he is in trouble. The predators have stolen his egg from the hive before it was time to hatch. Armed with the memorys of his kind and our ways what can he do to get out of this prodicament.


Dakota Powers

My name is Grim why you ask, my mother gave it to me. Though my mother is not just any mom she is or was, Its hard to say a Xenomorph Queen. A serpent of the dark but much of us is simply like a ant hive. We live, we breed and we fight. We are not creatures to take lightly. But for my hive I have no clue what happened to my family. I am in my egg state right now waiting for a chance to escape and find my hive. There is only one problem im in outer space. I did not know how I got here on this predator ship. These creatures are our sworn enemy they hunt our kind for sport. With there weapons they kill many of us. So how I got here, my hive was attacked by them an they taken my egg right out of the hive. Why I am not sure as to say. It could be because I am a soon to be king alien a powerful sworn protector of the hive. To protect my mother for as long as I live. Yes that could be right, it could be the reason. So I stay here in my egg in a big container made of a clear surface. My kind has always waited, it is our way of life. That waiting is always what saves us in the end.

Crash! I hear something break just down the hall of the spaceship. Another crash is heard just a little ways of where I was. What was that, I could not tell as I heard the predators running frantically around the ship as a alarm goes off. BOOM!...I wake up from inside my egg. I must of blacked out I wonder where I am. I look around with my senses that all my kind has. Im in some type of forest of some kind. But where is the... Hmm the ship is over there far beyond I must of fell out of the ship when it crashed here. I hear a beep of some kind faint but there, right near the ship. A predator is near it hurt badly he is taping his wrist. Wait that is a bomb, my mother told me of this before that the predators have to delete themselves. Or anything else nearby... He thinks im on the ship and he is destroying it ha. He guessed wrong, the bomb goes off in a big flash of light and the ship the trees even the ground around it disappears in a blast. Booooommm! The ship is no longer. I sleep as I think my troubles are over... I wake up to something carrying my egg. I look out with my mind and see a boy. A human boy and he was carrying me deep into the woods. I think I should use him as a host but not yet. It would be wise to keep the host boy hidden when I do. I wait as the boy walks and walks and walks. I though of how to plan this out the whole while. I used my mind and secretly went into his mind. Careful not to get his attention. I look at his memorizes to pass the time. He is a boy named Micheal... No last name usually a human has one. I look deeper and see he is a orphans. Xenos like us have orphan aliens. They are a breed that we taken in that belonged to a destroyed hive. But this child, his parents died in a fire and no one cared.

I though wow this kid has it hard like us xenos as I see he ran away, into the woods. Hid and survived out here in the woods for years and he even fought for his life in some terms like bears and raccoons an other creatures. This kid had it rough, I even though not to use him as a host but I will not get a chance like this again. I have to do this but how could I save him to to keep him alive...I got it, when a alien is born they break through the chest and kill the host but we are in the stomach when we are born. So I will upset his stomach when I need to come out and make him throw me out. Or in there term barf. It may be sick but it will save him from death and I can live. It will work out perfectly. I sences that he is at his place of dwelling or what my mother called a house. But this house looks old and rotten I guess abandoned. It is time to put my plan into effect...

Micheal stepped into the house and he set me down on a desk he looked at me and said what are you. This was my chance...Ouch Micheal grabbed a stick on the desk and poked my egg that hurt. He kept on poking me. I got angry and my mind went out to his and I yelled STOP IT. Something in me just felt like it hooked. I just realized what I done I went deep into the egg. The kid was surprised and looked around thinking someone was there. Then he looked back to me and said did this thing just talk. He looked at me and I said "oh well" in my head. The eggs top opened up like flaps and my facehugger form started to crawl out he jumped away seeing the spider-looking thing with a tail crawl toward him. He screamed as I jumped and latched myself to his face and The egg was laid into the host He when slack and fell to the floor. Thump!I wake again in my larva form, I look around and see im in his stomach. I am almost fully grown and ready to get out just a little longer. Micheal starts to stir and sits up dazed and confused. My facehugger form was empty and dead near him. He jumped up ready for the creature to jump on his face again. I watch as he pokes it with his shoe. Its dead he said, but what is it. My mind was flowing with images of the boy as he examines the dead shell. I had to see this coming when a xeno speaks with there mind directly to someone it bond-locks.A special bond of minds that will not cease until ether dies. I cant get out of it. Mother told me never to do that. What will I do. Im going to come out soon and start to grow into a king. So I Queen or king xenos have a strange crown like a over loping shield connected to there alien heads that go pointing to the back of there bodies. So at the same time in larva form I have a small one on my head to to tell I am king. But being a king I have one difference from the queen. When I am fully grown I get two large tusks on the sides of my head. They Will grow soon, My bodie lurches inside the boy. Its time. Micheal was looking at the shell of my former self, he felt a twitch in his stomach. The twitch made him queasy, the feeling though just grew and grew. He fell on his knees and threw up thinking it would help. I saw my chance and went up his throat carryed by the waste I got to the mouth and he in screamed as I slithered and forced my way out of the mouth to the floor. I turn seeing him in a corner afraid of the little creature looking at him. I said hello, confused he looked around thinking someone is there. Its me the serpent thing on the floor looking at you. He looked at me and said what are you. I coil up and told him my story as he stayed in the corner to scared to try and run.

After I finished my story of how I got here and who I was he actually relaxed. It was a surprise for me because the sight of me usaully means try to step on me and kill me. He said hi, I talk to him for a while and he started to ask why and how I talk I tell him I was not dispose to talk to him. Its a hive law because if we do we bond and I can talk and naturally associate with him. But my mother said that only happens when she says so. I feel my body start to morph into a adolescent then to adult. This takes time to work well so I need to find a place to do so. I told him I need to find a safe place to grow, he said umm there is a huge cave out behind the house, well more like under it. I said that will do. I slid across in a snake like pattern he watched as I slid out the door. He finally relaxed to breath. He said in his mind what a strange creature he is, this... what was his name. I tell him GRIM he did a startled motion. He remembered Grim could talk to him in his mind. He said right Grim.

I see the cave and head in. There was no animals in the cave except some little furry things with two huge teeth and a puffy tail with long ears, they did not last long near me as I made a quick lunge and with my secondary mouth inside my other main mouth I snap there necks in two. I had a small feast I will kill even bigger prey in the future when my body gets to average king size which can be 18-26 feet but when I get a century almost nothing can stop stop me. I start to make my sort of growth nest in the cave from this black wax type mixture we can produce if needed My body wanes as I complete the nest. The cave is covered and out of plain sight as the was hardens into a rocky like surface and vanishes but inside were it is warm and the black mixture is and always will be a soft cuisine for me I grow. My outer skin breaks and my body increases in size and appearance, I grow and grow. Micheal feels through the connection the feeling of me growing he wants to see what is going on so he goes out and around the house to the where the should be cave is and it is gone. He could not see the opening he felt where the entrance should be but its rock... but...its warm and thumping like a heart he took his hand away and ran back into the house he will have to wait. My body grows with each hour I almost are at my average size. My body creaks a little, I am done with the growth I will have to age regularly to grow I rip at the wax I am suspended from in my nest I am almost out...but...the boy tells me Grim there are people near my house they are in black suits the image goes to him. I remember my mother talking about these people they are alien gatherers they take them away and are never heard from again. They are a enemy to the hive my mother said. I rip the last wax away from me as I hit the floor I stumble in my new body it is huge now so I will have to stoop in the cave.

My body is amazing

(picture of grim)

I use my crown and smash the wall of wax out of the way and by out of the way I mean in pieces. I guess they heard the smash and went around the back of the house to see me rearing up as high as I can and roared. They started shooting at me with there weapons but my hide is thick and strong and they just bounced off. I grabbed one with my hand and bit his head off and then I hit the other six and knocked them in the ground with my tail, they never stood a chance with a king of xenomoprhs. One managed to run and get to his metal transport but as soon as he got in, I stepped on it and squashed the thing under hoof. I looked around and saw Micheal in awe. I thought he would run but instead he said that was awesome I smirked but my sharp teeth looked like I would eat him. He flinched but saw no danger. He told me who they are and explained to me they are called the men in black they deal with extra terrestrials like me. I said there jobs must not count me in being easy ,then as I looked at the destruction I made. I laughed.


End file.
